Bells of Camelot
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: "Bells of Notre Dame," (from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame) Merlin style! Please read A/N inside. Now including a parody of "Out There," featuring Merlin and Uther, "Please Help the Druids," by Gwen, "Hellfire" by Uther, "Heaven's Light," by Merlin, "A Guy Like You," by Will, Lancelot, and Freya, and finally, "Flames of Guinevere," including pretty much everyone! Complete.
1. Bells of Camelot

**_IMPORTANT!_** I do not own the original Disney song _Bells of Notre Dame_ from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." I merely changed some of the words to fit the setting and characters of "Merlin."

Also, I did not write any action. If you have never seen the movie or do not remember, I suggest you go to YouTube and refresh yourself before reading. I love the idea of writing a Merlin version of this movie. I don't know if I will or not, but if you're interested in seeing me write it, just drop a comment and I'll PM you if I ever get around to it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Geoffrey of Monmouth<strong>:  
>Morning in Camelot, the citadel awakes<br>To the bells of Camelot  
>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes<br>To the bells of Camelot  
>To the big bells as loud as the thunder<br>To the little bells soft as a psalm  
>And some say the soul of the city's<br>The toll of the bells  
>The bells of Camelot<p>

Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
>So many colors of sound, so many changing moods<br>Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves  
>- They don't? -<br>No, you silly boy.  
>Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower<br>lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
>Who is this creature - Who? -<br>What is he? - What? -  
>How did he come to be there - How? -<br>Hush, Geoffrey will tell you  
>It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.<p>

Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
>On the docks near Camelot<p>

**Balinor**:  
>Shut it up, will you!<p>

**Iseldir**:  
>We'll be spotted!<p>

**Hunith**:  
>Hush, little one.<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>Four frightened Druids slid silently under<br>The docks near Camelot

**Agravaine**:  
>Four coins for safe passage into Camelot<p>

Geoffrey of Monmouth:  
>But a trap had been laid for the Druids<br>And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
>At a figure whose clutches<br>Were iron as much as the bells

**Balinor**:  
>King Uther Pendragon<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>The bells of Camelot<p>

**Chorus**:  
>Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>King Uther longed<br>To purge the world  
>Of sorcery<p>

**Chorus**:  
>Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>And he saw corruption<br>Ev'rywhere  
>Except within<p>

**Uther**:  
>Bring these Druid vermin to the palace of justice<p>

**Guard**:  
>You there, what are you hiding?<p>

**Uther**:  
>Enchanted objects, no doubt. Take them from her<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>She ran<p>

**Chorus**:  
>Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)<br>Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
>Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)<br>Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
>Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)<p>

**Hunith**:  
>Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary<p>

**Uther**:  
>A baby? No, a sorcerer!<p>

**Gaius**:  
>Stop!<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>Cried the Physician<p>

**Uther**:  
>This is an evil sorcerer.<br>I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.

**Gaius**:  
>See there the innocent blood you have spilt<br>On the steps of Camelot

**Uther**:  
>I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.<p>

**Gaius**:  
>Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt<br>On the steps of Camelot

**Uther**:  
>My conscience is clear<p>

**Gaius**:  
>You can lie to yourself and your minions<br>You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
>But you never can run from<br>Nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
>The very eyes of Camelot<p>

**Chorus**:  
>Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>And for one time in his life<br>Of power and control

**Chorus**:  
>Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>Uther felt a twinge of fear<br>For his immortal soul

**Uther**:  
>What must I do?<p>

**Gaius**:  
>Care for the child, and raise it as your own<p>

**Uther**:  
>What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen...?<br>Very well. Let him live with you, in your apothecary.

**Gaius**:  
>Live here? Where?<p>

**Uther**:  
>Anywhere<br>Just so he's kept locked away  
>Where no one else can see<br>The bell tower, perhaps  
>And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways<br>Even this foul Druid may  
>Yet prove one day to be<br>Of use to me

**Geoffrey of Monmouth**:  
>And Uther gave the child an inhuman name<br>A name that means pigeon-hawk, Merlin.  
>Now here is a riddle to guess if you can<br>Sing the bells of Camelot  
>Who is the monster and who is the man?<p>

**Geoffrey of Monmouth and Chorus**:  
>Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells<br>Bells, bells, bells, bells  
>Bells of Camelot<p> 


	2. Out There

**Uther**:  
>The world is cruel<br>The world is wicked  
>It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city<br>I am your only friend  
>I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you<br>I who look upon you without fear  
>How can I protect you, boy, unless you<br>Always stay in here  
>Away in here<br>Remember what I taught you, Merlin  
>You are twisted<p>

**Merlin**:  
>I am twisted<p>

**Uther**:  
>And you are evil<p>

**Merlin**:  
>And I am evil<p>

**Uther**:  
>And these are crimes<br>For which the world  
>Shows little pity<br>You do not comprehend

**Merlin**:  
>You are my one defender<p>

**Uther**:  
>Out there they'll revile you<br>As a monster

**Merlin**:  
>I am a monster<p>

**Uther**:  
>Out there they will hate<br>And scorn and jeer

**Merlin**:  
>Only a monster<p>

**Uther**:  
>Why invite their calumny<br>And consternation?  
>Stay in here<br>Be faithful to me

**Merlin**:  
>I'm faithful<p>

**Uther**:  
>Grateful to me<p>

**Merlin**:  
>I'm grateful<p>

**Uther**:  
>Do as I say<br>Obey  
>And stay<br>In here

**Merlin**:  
>I'll stay<br>In here

**Merlin**:  
>Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone<br>Gazing at the people down below me  
>All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone<br>Hungry for the histories they show me  
>All my life I memorize their faces<br>Knowing them as they will never know me  
>All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day<br>Not above them  
>But part of them<p>

And out there  
>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever

Out there  
>Where they all live unaware<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd dare<br>Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
>Through the roofs and gables I can see them<br>Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<br>If I was in their skin  
>I'd treasure ev'ry instant<p>

Out there  
>Strolling by the Seine<br>Taste a morning out there  
>Like ordinary men<br>Who freely walk about there  
>Just one day and then<br>I swear I'll be content  
>With my share<br>Won't resent  
>Won't despair<br>Old and bent  
>I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day<br>Out there

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on doing this one, but I couldn't resist. I changed very little (there wasn't much _to_ change, really), as you can probably see. It's looking quite likely that I will write a Hunchback / Merlin crossover once I finish my other fics, though I doubt that I'll add in all of the songs. I might also do _God Help the Outcasts_, but I'm unsure.

Anyway, thanks for reading! (And I still don't own, unfortunately.)


	3. Please Help the Druids

**Gwen** [_overheard by Gaius, Arthur, and Merlin_]:  
>I don't know if you can hear me<br>Or if you're even there  
>I don't know if you would listen<br>To a Druid's prayer  
>Yes, I know I'm just a sorceress<br>I shouldn't speak to you  
>Still I see your face and wonder...<br>Were you once a sorcerer, too?

Please help the Druids  
>Hungry from birth<br>Show them the mercy  
>They don't find on earth<br>Please help my people  
>We look to you still<br>Please help the sorcerers  
>Or nobody will<p>

**Nobles**:  
>I ask for wealth<br>I ask for fame  
>I ask for glory to shine on my name<br>I ask for love I can possess  
>I ask for Uther and his son to bless me<p>

**Gwen**:  
>I ask for nothing<br>I can get by  
>But I know so many<br>Less lucky than I  
>Please help my people<br>The poor and downtrod  
>I thought we all were<br>The citizens of Camelot  
>Please help the sorcerers<br>Citizens of Camelot

**A/N: **Obviously I felt the need. Haha I still don't own, and thanks for reading. I'm not overly happy with the way I've changed it. The way I see it, Gwen isn't asking anyone in particular for help; she's just walking around and singing to herself, and is overheard by the others. I might not include this in the story, but we'll see. :)


	4. Hellfire

**Uther**:  
>My lovely Ygraine<br>You know I am a righteous man  
>Of my virtue I am justly proud<br>**Nobles**:  
>Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)<br>**Uther**:  
>My lovely Ygraine<br>You know I'm so much purer than  
>The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd<br>**Nobles**:  
>Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)<br>**Uther**:  
>Then tell me, Ygraine<br>Why I see her dancing there  
>Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul<br>**Nobles**:  
>Cogitatione (In thought)<br>**Uther**:  
>I feel her, I see her<br>The sun caught in her raven hair  
>Is blazing in me out of all control<br>**Nobles**:  
>Verbo et opere (In word and deed)<p>

**Uther**:  
>Like fire<br>Hellfire  
>This fire in my skin<br>This burning  
>Desire<br>Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault  
>(Mea culpa [Through my fault])<br>I'm not to blame  
>(Mea culpa [Through my fault])<br>It is the sorceress  
>The witch who sent this flame<br>(Mea maxima culpa [Through my most grievous fault])  
>It's not my fault<br>(Mea culpa [Through my fault])  
>If in God's plan<br>(Mea culpa [Through my fault])  
>He made the devil so much<br>Stronger than a man  
>(Mea maxima culpa [Through my most grievous fault])<br>Protect me, Ygraine  
>Don't let the Druid cast her spell<br>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
>Destroy Guinevere<br>And let her taste the fires of Hell!  
>Or else let her be mine and mine alone<p>

(song pauses, guard knocks on the door)  
><strong>Guard<strong>: King Uther, the sorceress has escaped.  
><strong>Uther<strong>: (speaking) What?  
><strong>Guard<strong>: She's nowhere in the castle.  
>She's gone.<br>**Uther**: But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Camelot!

(song resumes) Hellfire  
>Dark fire<br>Now Druid, it's your turn  
>Choose me or<br>Your pyre  
>Be mine or you will burn<br>(Kyrie Eleison [Lord have mercy])  
>God have mercy on her<br>(Kyrie Eleison [Lord have mercy])  
>God have mercy on me<br>(Kyrie Eleison [Lord have mercy])  
>But she will be mine<br>Or she will burn!

**A/N: ***ahem* Well, here's another for you, mostly because I'm bored and have writer's block, and I don't feel like studying. :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Heaven's Light

**Merlin**: So many times out there  
>I've watched a happy pair<br>Of lovers walking in the night  
>They had a kind of glow around them<br>It almost looked like Heaven's light

I knew I'd never know  
>That warm and loving glow<br>Though I might wish with all my might  
>No one as evil as myself<br>Was ever meant for Heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
>And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright<br>I dare to dream that she  
>Might even care for me<br>And as I ring these bells tonight

My cold, dark tower seems so bright  
>I swear it must be Heaven's light<p>

**A/N: **This song has always brought tears to my eyes. ;-; Can you imagine Colin Morgan singing this? I need it...for reasons...Thanks for reading. :)


	6. A Guy Like You

**A/N: **Will, Lancelot, and Freya will be in place of Quasi's gargoyle friends. But they're not gargoyles in this version, just figments of Merlin's imagination to cope with his loneliness. Will is Hugo, Lance is Victor, and Freya is Laverne.

* * *

><p><strong>Will<strong>: Camelot, the city of lovers  
>Is glowing this evening<br>True, that's because it's on fire  
>But still, there's "l'amour"<br>Somewhere out there in the night  
>Her heart is also alight<br>And I know the guy she just might  
>Be burning for<br>A guy like you  
>She's never known, kid<br>A guy like you  
>A girl does not<br>Meet every day  
>You've got a look<br>That's all your own, kid  
>Could there be two...?<br>**Lancelot and Freya**: ...Like you?  
><strong>All Three<strong>: No way!  
><strong>Will<strong>: Those other guys  
>That she could dangle<br>All look the same  
>From every boring<br>Point of view  
>You're a surprise<br>From every angle  
>My God above<br>She's gotta love  
>A guy like you<br>**Lancelot**: A guy like you  
>Gets extra credit<br>Because it's true  
>You've got a certain<br>Something more  
><strong>Will<strong>: You're aces, kid  
><strong>Freya<strong>: You see that face  
>You don't forget it<br>**Lancelot and Freya**: Want something new?  
><strong>Will<strong>: That's you  
><strong>All Three<strong>: For sure!  
><strong>Freya<strong>: We all have gaped  
>At some Percival<br>**Lancelot**: But then we crave a meal  
>More nourishing<br>To chew  
><strong>Will<strong>: And since you've shaped  
>Like a grissini is<br>**All Three**: No question of  
>She's gotta love<br>A guy like you!  
><strong>Freya<strong>: Call me a hopeless romantic  
>But Merlin, I feel it<br>**Lancelot**: She wants you so, any moment  
>She'll walk through that door<br>**All Three**: For sure!  
><strong>Will<strong>: A guy so swell  
><strong>Lancelot and Freya<strong>: A guy like you  
><strong>Will<strong>: With all you bring her  
><strong>Lancelot and Freya<strong>: I tell you, Merlin  
><strong>Will<strong>: A fool could tell  
><strong>Lancelot and Freya<strong>: There never was  
><strong>Will<strong>: It's why she fell  
><strong>Lancelot and Freya<strong>: Another, was he?  
><strong>Will<strong>: For you-know-who  
><strong>Lancelot and Freya<strong>: From king to serf  
>To the bourgeoisie<br>**Will**: You ring the bell  
><strong>Lancelot and Freya<strong>: We notice every string there  
><strong>All Three<strong>: You're the bell ringer!  
>When she wants ooh-la-la<br>Then she wants you-la-la  
>She will discover, guy<br>You're one heck of a guy  
>Who wouldn't love a guy<br>Like you?  
><strong>Will<strong>: You got a lot  
><strong>Lancelot<strong>: The rest have not  
><strong>Will<strong>: So she's gotta love  
>A guy like...<br>**All three**: ...you!

**A/N: **Hey, yeah, thanks for reading! ^-^


	7. Flames of Guinevere

**Guinevere**  
>In my life, I've seen some things<br>Cruelty and heartlessness  
>And the danger fighting them brings<br>Then a fight comes, I say "yes"  
>I am just a fool...<p>

**Arthur**  
>... I am just a fool, I guess<p>

**Uther**  
>Coward! Traitor! Sorcerer's pawn!<br>You're relieved of your patrol

**Arthur**  
>Consider it my highest honor.<p>

**Uther**  
>Kyrie Eleison<br>God have mercy on your soul  
>Do away with this seditious ingrate.<p>

**Geoffrey**  
>And as his bow the soldier drew<br>Who should appear - the Druid Guinevere  
>She hurled a stone, the arrow flew<br>And then they both escaped into the dark...

**Uther**  
>Don't stand there, get them! I don't care if you have to burn down all of Camelot!<br>Hunt down the sorceress Guinevere  
>Don't let her flee<br>And vanish in the night  
>These are the flames of Guinevere<br>While she is free  
>Our torches will burn bright<p>

**Uther / Soldiers**  
>Hunt down the sorceress Guinevere<br>Don't let her flee  
>And vanish in the night<br>These are the flames of Guinevere  
>While she is free<br>Our torches will burn bright

**M****erlin**  
>Fire! Fire! Smoke and flame<br>Guinevere, where are you?  
>In this dark, I call your name<br>Is that all that I can do?

**Arthur**  
>What have I done for Guinevere?<br>Why do I hear her voice inside my head?  
>Why do I think of Guinevere?<br>With my career and prospects left for dead

**Uther**  
>Once more my duty calls<br>Camelot is burning  
>Lit to expose that furtive pair<br>Sneaking about out there...

**Merlin**  
>Out there somewhere she is lost...<p>

**Arthur**  
>Somewhere she is lost...<p>

**Merlin / Arthur**  
>Guinevere!<p>

**Merlin / Arthur / U****ther**  
>Where is the girl called Guinevere?<br>The flames grow tall  
>And sharp as the spears<br>All Camelot burns for Guinevere  
>And still it all<br>Comes down to her and me

**U****ther**  
>The devil dwells in Guinevere<p>

**Merlin**  
>Oh Guinevere, Oh Guinevere<p>

**Arthur**  
>I've got to find her...<p>

**Uther**  
>Resist his charm<p>

**Merlin / Will / Lancelot / Freya**  
>Wake up the city and sound the alarm!<p>

**Uther / Soldiers**  
>Wake up the city and sound the alarm!<p>

**Geoffrey / Nobles**  
>Wake up the city and sound the alarm!<p>

**All**  
>These are the flames of Guinevere<br>The night is singing  
>Of Guinevere<br>Even the bells of Camelot!

**A/N:** Hey! Yeah, this is the last one. Now it's really complete, I promise. I'm not going to do Topsy Turvy or Court of Miracles, mostly because I can't see that happening in a Merlin crossover. And I'm lazy. Meh.

Anywho, thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for when I write the story if you're interested! ^-^b


End file.
